Home
by chattyxx
Summary: I'll be the home for you to come back to, he said. She smiled tearfully at him. AU where Naru betrays the village. FemNaru x Sasuke


Disclaimer: I do not own nor make any money from publishing this fanfiction.

Warnings: AU where Naru and not Sasuke betrayed the village, Fem!Naru x Sasuke, Not edited!

A/N:

Hey~ So I really wanted to write an AU where Naru betrayed the village, because if he was not as lovely as he was in canon, he would probably have left the village already. But... of course there must be a hint of romance. Watch out for a GaaNaru one soon! Probably fem!naru? maybe another itanaru one? I've got one coming up but it's shounen-ai so femNaru fans, wait for a little while longer! Okay. Enjoy~

_He holds her hand, begging her not to leave him._

The first time he saw her, he found her pretty. When she opened her mouth to talk though, he started to find her annoying. It was not love at first sight, and he was okay with that. It took a while, but in the next few years, he began to fall for her, slowly but surely.

_She tugs her hand away from him, turning her face away._

Sasuke found himself smiling to himself, rather un-Uchiha-like at all, that night in the comfort of his room on the day he found out that they would be in the same team. Yet in their first team meeting, she did not meet his eyes once, her eyes watching Sakichi Haruno, the pink haired boy she had a crush on.

_He screamed at her to look at him, tears pouring out from his red Sharingan eyes._

When he shielded Naru from the attack by Haku, he was happy he managed to protect her. It was pathetic how one of the last members of the noble Uchiha clan would die so easily, but to protect her, he was willing to take as many hits as he needed to.

_Grasping the sides of her face, he slowly made her face him, red eyes meeting blue ones._

Even after he had survived the ordeal at the Land of Waves, he was still unable to confess to her. So he kept quiet about it, promising himself he would not do anything to ruin their current friendship. Time flew by and soon it was the Chunin exams, where everything started to go bad.

_Looking at her tear stained face, he slowly stroked her scarred cheeks with his thumb, trying to wipe away her tears._

The strange snake man had come, placing the seal on both Sasuke and Naru, longing for the Sharingan and the Kyuubi. He had known that Naru was once abused by the village, but he did not expect that this seal would result in her hating the village. Even after Kakashi sealed both their marks, she no longer wore a smile on her face, instead, a scowl constantly adorned her face. He knew then, that something was so very very wrong with her.

_She tried to push him away, shaking her head and trying to pull back, but he pulled her into his arms, hugging her tight._

After she beat Neji, she had a strange smugly satisfied smile on her face, and Sasuke had spotted it. She had changed so much after the seal was put on her neck. Sasuke never felt more helpless, it felt like he was back at that night, watching his brother slaughter the family, unable to do anything except watch.

_Don't leave me, she cried, and he promised that he would not, holding her for a while longer._

When she had asked him to fight her, he had stared at her, telling her he did not want to fight her. Yet she lunged at him, and he could feel his heart breaking into little smithereens. He did not want to hurt her, and was thankful that before it came to actual fighting, Kakashi-sensei appeared.

_Yet she suddenly jerked away, walking away from him in a trance._

At the Valley of the End, he stood opposite her, pleading for her to come back. She screamed at him, telling him he did not understand. Telling him the village loved him and he would never understand what she had to go through. Telling him that she never had a home in Konoha.

_He grabbed her sleeve, refusing to let her walk away._

She rushed towards him, intent on hurting him. He jabbed at her pressure points, something he had begged Kakashi-sensei to teach him in case he needed to stop Naru. She stopped short, falling into the water with a splash, her chakra stopped. He grabbed onto her, hoisting her onto his back. The shinobi she was with rushed at him, fully intent on getting at least one of them to go to their master.

_She tried to shrug him off, but he held on tight, calling her name while falling onto his knees._

She stared at him lifelessly, blue eyes empty, mouth opening to beg him. "Please... " She begged him to let her go. "I don't have a home in Konoha. The villagers hate me…" She looked so sad, so broken, that the stoic Uchiha felt his heart break even more. Yet he was selfish, and he refused to let her go as he sped off, intent on reaching Konoha before the shinobi chasing him caught up.

_She turned to him, eyes widening in surprise as he looked at her with a broken look in his eyes._

The whole incident was hushed up as some kind of misunderstanding when Naru returned, an effort to ensure the villagers did not have more reasons to hate Naru. Yet Naru was unhappy, Sasuke could tell. She would stare out of the hospital window listlessly and Sasuke sometimes regretted his decision to take her back against her will.

"_Please don't leave me alone. I'll be the home for you to come back to. I'll do anything, just please, please don't leave me. I love you so so much." _

The first thing she said when she returned was that she hated Sasuke, it had been a week since she was brought back, and hearing what she said, Sasuke could not stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks from his blood red eyes.

_She slowly went on her knees, till she was eye level to him. She simply smiled at him._

He went down on his knees then, losing every single bit of pride he had. Please, I'll do anything, he whispered, just please don't hate me. And the blonde stared at him, eyes wide in surprise. Then he confessed his feelings to her, it may not have been the perfect place and time, and their situation then may not be all that rosy and nice, but it was sufficient that he got his feelings across.

"_Thank you Sasuke, I am not able to reciprocate your feelings now, but there is no telling what will happen in the future. Will you wait for me?"_

He was about to leave the room, utterly embarrassed at himself, when he felt a hand tugging his shirt. He turned around, eyes meeting teary blue ones. She yanked at him, pulling him into a hug, and he knew then, all was fine again.

"_Always."_


End file.
